Fallen King
by eucliffe
Summary: Sting and Lector are re-united at the end of the Grand Magic Games, however he was in debt to the person who saved him. Even if all of her actions were harsh, he had to thank her... STINGXMINERVA


**So I came back, but with a Stinerva one-shot~ c:**

**I've been shipping this ship since the dark abysses of hell and it's time to actually write a fic for it ;w;**

**SUMMARY:**

**Sting and Lector are re-united at the end of the Grand Magic Games, however he was in debt to the person who saved him. Even if all of her actions were harsh, he had to thank her...**

* * *

As Sting spots his fellow exceed in his eyes again, he left no time to hesitate, he ran, just ran and stumbled until they both were reunited. Even if Sabertooth did not win the Grand Magic Games this year, Sting honestly didn't care. As long as his nakama were safe, there was nothing else to fret over.

The warm hug Sting and Lector had, emitted warmth and friendship, knowing Sting's real fight was with his internal self. He was the one that fought a true battle, however Sting's work wasn't done here. He forgot to visit someone...

He quietly picks Lector up, smiling for the last time at the overjoyed Fairy Tail, and fled off.

"_They truly are dazzling, Lector.."_

Meanwhile on the contrary, Minerva, the fallen king was relentless shedding tears of defeat, despair spelled on her face. The once mighty king has been corrupted as she lays on the ground helpless, confused about what will happen now. What her so called reputation will turn out?

She felt everything was evicted, the whole guild, even her own father. What happened to her ruling? She mutters curses under her breaths as tears persistently rolled down her bruised face. She looks up ahead to see a shadow walking towards her.

"W-who are they..."

As the king's eyes began clearing up, she saw the head of blonde hair with the red cat being cradled in his arms. However Minerva didn't want to see him, she didn't want to see ANYBODY. She struggls to stand on her aching legs, yelling to Sting to stay away. She didn't want anyone's company, she hated the rest of the world.

Everything was in despair

Her world has no purpose anymore, but no matter what she yells at Sting, he continues trudging forward.

"W-why...WHY ARE YOU COMING TO ME" Minerva cries out

The fallen king didn't have the energy anymore, her legs was stumbling, the world was crumbling, as she seemingly closes her eyes for the last time, strong arms caught her.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MY LADY"

Her eyes shot wide open. Why was Sting doing this..why him of all people. She stole his cat away from him. She forced him to be a guild master..worst of all she bargained his cat to win the Grand Magic Games..

"_..What kind of sick, twisted woman have I been all my life"_

Sting was actually worried about the lady, all this time he felt like she was possessed, she didn't mean to become such a sadistic woman... Now she looked like a helpless puppy with desolation and anguish being shown by her eyes. He felt sympathy for her, It wasn't her fault for being like this...

...It was her wretched father...

Minerva grew up without a mother, living in the aristocratic hands of her father. All she wanted was for him to notice the child. But every day he forced Minerva to train. Every day was obligatory training with no breaks. Her kindness was fading away as she was being influenced by her father.

She never wanted any of this _bullcrap _in the first place.

After reminiscing about her past mistakes, she weeps into Sting's arms. These tears have been encaged for so many years but now free from the clutches of insanity. He had to urge to keep comforting her so he pulled her in into a close hug as she keep shedding tears onto his shoulder.

If only he knew about her actual past before...maybe Sting could have done something...maybe just maybe...he could have helped her..

Lector stares at weak king cradled into Sting's arms; he couldn't help but shed a few tears as well.

"W-why are you comforting me l-like this..." Minerva quietly whispers through tears. Sting lifts his hand and places it onto her dirt-covered hair and slowly leans in towards her ears. "Even a person like you doesn't deserve such treatment"

Minerva gasps in shock, wide-eyed, trembling at this comment. She felt like the only person that understood her pain was Sting himself. He nudged her head into his shoulder, closing in for a passionate embrace.

New feelings were blossoming, new bonds were being made, and finally, torn relationships being rebuilt.

The king realizes she can rebuild her kingdom over, this time with the help of Sting, where new power can flourish and she can overrule again. This loss will not stop Minerva, not even trying to push her down. She strongly stands up, the tears stopping, and her new pride shining.

It's as if now the beaming sun kissed all her wounds, her hair reflecting its rays.

Sting could even call her

_Dazzling~_

* * *

**SCREAMS I JUST DIED FROM WRITING THIS CALL 911 FOR POOR FRI**

**I swear if Lucy and Natsu weren't the main protagonists, Stinerva would be my number one ship in Fairy Tail ok...mY BABIES NEED MORE LOVE CREY ** (｡◕‿◕｡)

**But seriously, I'm inspired to write more stinerva after this but oh god my feelings ;;**

**ok FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA BUT I WISH I OWNED STINERVA**


End file.
